doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Cristina Hernández
) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |ingreso_doblaje = 1989 |ocupacion = Astróloga Locutora |familiares = |medios = Televisión |pais = México |estado = Activa |demo = Cristina_Hernández.ogg }} Helga Cristina Hernández Ramírez es una actriz de doblaje, conductora y locutora mexicana. Llegó a este medio gracias a que era vecina de Moisés Iván Mora; su carrera como actriz de doblaje comenzó en series de televisión en 1989. Al tercer dia de empezar a trabajar ya estaba grabando un comercial de Mattel. Es conocida por haber dado su voz a personajes principales de varias series de anime japonés tales como Sakura Kinomoto, protagonista de Sakura Card Captors, Lima en Saber Marionette, Shizuka en Doraemon, Rini/Sailor Chibimoon en Sailor Moon, Marron en Dragon Ball Z, Haruko Akagi en Slam Dunk, también ha participado en otras series como Pokémon y Digimon, y trabajado en diversas series infantiles y dibujos animados, entre otras, doblando a Bombón en Las Chicas Superpoderosas. Además de ser actriz de doblaje es Astróloga. Adicionalmente ha colaborado en algunas películas y series de Disney, particularmente doblando a las actrices Lindsay Lohan y Anne Hathaway, así mismo dio su voz al personaje de Padmé Amidala en los episodios La amenaza fantasma, El ataque de los clones y La venganza de los Sith de la segunda trilogía de Star Wars. noicon|right|thumb|Intro de la serie [[Chica indiscreta, narrada por ella]] thumb|224px|right|Entrevista a Cristina Hernández. thumb|224px|right|[[Eduardo Garza entrevistando a Cristina Hernández.]] Filmografía [[Archivo:260px-Blossom-pic.png|thumb|150px|Uno de sus personajes más conocidos es Bombón en Las Chicas Superpoderosas.]] [[Archivo:Bombón PPGZ.png|thumb|150px|'Bombón' en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z.]] [[Archivo:Sakura Kinomoto1.jpg|thumb|thumb|150px|Uno de sus personajes más reconocidos es Sakura Kinomoto de la serie de anime Sakura Card Captors.]] [[Archivo:Rini Tsukino-Sailor Chibimoon.jpg|thumb|150px|'Rini Tsukino/Sailor Chibimoon' es su personaje de la serie de anime Sailor Moon.]] [[Archivo:Julie Makimoto.jpg|thumb|150px|'Julie Makimoto' es su personaje de la serie de anime Bakugan.]] [[Archivo:LimaSM.jpg|thumb|150px|'Lima' es su personaje de la serie de anime Saber Marionette.]] thumb|right|228px|Reggie Rocket de [[Rocket Power.]] thumb|Anne Hathaway es interpretada habitualmente para Latinoamérica por Cristina Hernández thumb|Algunos de sus personajes Películas Christina Ricci *Los Pitufos 2 (2013) - Vexy (trailer) *Después de la vida (2009) - Anna Taylor *Meteoro, la película (2008) - Trixie *Penelope (2006) - Penelope Wilhern *De vuelta al infierno (2006) - Sarah Schivino *El lamento de la serpiente negra (2006) - Rae *La marca de la bestia (2005) - Ellie *Muero por ti (2003) - Amanda Chase *Monster: Asesina en serie (2003) - Selby *Pumpkin (2002) - Carolyn McDuffy *La hija de la luz (2000) - Cheri Post *El secreto de la montaña (1995) - Beth Easton *Los locos Addams II (1993) - Merlina Addams *Los locos Addams (1991) - Merlina Addams Natalie Portman *Thor: Un mundo oscuro (2013) - Jane Foster *Thor (2011) - Jane Foster *El cisne negro (2010) - Nina Sayers *La otra Bolena (2008) - Ana Bolena *V de venganza (2005) - Evey *Star Wars episodio III: la venganza de los Sith (2005) - Padmé Amidala *Tiempo de volver (2004) - Samantha *Star Wars episodio II: El ataque de los clones (2002) - Padmé Amidala *Star Wars episodio I: La amenaza fantasma (1999) - Padmé Amidala *Chicas hermosas (1996) - Marty *Fuego contra fuego (1995) - Lauren Gustafson Anne Hathaway *Los miserables (2012) - Fantine *Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) - Selina Kyle/Gatúbela *Un día (2011) - Emma Morley *Día de los enamorados (2010) - Liz Undertip *Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010) - Mirana, la Reina Blanca *Guerra de novias (2009) - Emma Allen *Bruce & Lloyd: Fuera de control (2008) - Agente 99 *El súper agente 86 (2008) - Agente 99 *Becoming Jane (2007) - Jane Austen *Secreto en la montaña (2005) - Beth Easton *El diario de la princesa 2 (2004) - Mia Thermopolis *El diario de la princesa (2001) - Mia Thermopolis Lindsay Lohan *Sé quién me mató (2007) - Aubrey Fleming/Dakota *Las reglas de Georgia (2007) - Rachel Wilcox *El descanso (2006) - Ella misma *Los amigos de las praderas (2006) - Lola Johnson *Bobby (2006) - Diane Howser (2006) *Herbie: A toda marcha (2005) - Maggie Peyton *Confesiones de una típica adolescente (2004) - Mary Elizabeth "Lola" Stepp *Un viernes de locos (2003) - Anna Coleman *Los detectives (2002) - Lexy Gold *Juego de gemelas (1998) - Hallie Parker, Annie James Reese Witherspoon *¡Esto es guerra! (2012) - Lauren Scott *Agua para elefantes (2011) - Marlena Rosenbluth *Four Christmases (2008) - Kate *El sospechoso (2007) - Isabella El-Ibrahimi *Vanidad (2004) - Becky Sharp *La importancia de llamarse Ernesto (2002) - Cecily *No me olvides (2002) - Melanie Smooter *Amores a colores (1998) - Jennifer Wagner [[Kate Mara|'Kate Mara']] *10 años (2011) - Elise *Somos Marshall (2006) - Annie Cantrell *Zoom y los superhéroes (2006) - Summer Jones/Wonder *Leyendas urbanas: El fantasma del espejo (2005) - Samantha Owens *Juegos del destino (1999) - Jessica Jennifer Love Hewitt *Garfield 2 (2006) - Dra. Liz Wilson *Garfield: La película (2004) - Dra. Liz Wilson *Shortcut to Happiness (2004) - Satanás *El Smoking (2002) - Del Blaine *Las estafadoras (2001) - Paige Conners Judy Greer *Carrie (2013) - Srta. Desjardin *Los descendientes (2011) - Julie Speer *Marmaduke (2010) - Debbie Winslow *Love Happens (2009) - Marty Winona Ryder *El dilema (2011) - Geneva *Las vidas privadas de Pippa Lee (2009) - Sandra Dulles *Muchachos (1996) - Patty Vare *En busca de Ricardo III (1996) - Lady Anne Scarlett Johansson *A él no le gustas tanto (2009) (Warner) - Ana Taylor *El gran truco (2006) (2da. versión) - Olivia Wenscombe *El ataque de las arañas (2002) - Ashley Parker *Mi pobre angelito 3 (1997) - Molly Pruitt Radha Mitchell *Olimpo bajo fuego (2013) - Leah Banning mexicano *El milagro de Henry Poole (2008) - Dawn Hilary Duff *According to Greta (2009) - Greta *Agente Cody Banks (2003) - Natalie Connors (2da versión) [[Katharine Isabelle|'Katharine Isabelle']] *La nueva cenicienta 2 (2008) - Bree *Insomnia (2002) - Tanya Francke Amber Tamblyn *Amigas inseparables 2 (2008) - Tibby Rollins *La llamada (2002) - Katie Embry Devon Aoki *Asesino solitario (2007) - Kira Yanagawa *Dead or Alive: Vivo o Muerto (2006) - Kasumi Kristen Stewart *Camino salvaje (2007) - Tracy Trato *Los mensajeros (2007) (1era versión) - Jessica Solomon Piper Perabo *Más barato por docena 2 (2005) - Nora Baker *Más barato por docena (2003) - Nora Baker Keira Knightley *Orgullo y prejuicio (2005) - Elizabeth Bennet *Star Wars episodio I: La amenaza fantasma (1999) - Sabé Kirsten Dunst *Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos (2004) - Mary *Muérete bonita (1999) - Amber Atkins [[Rachael Leigh Cook|'Rachael Leigh Cook']] *Ella es así (1999) - Laney Boggs *Las aventuras de Tom y Huck (1995) - Becky Tatcher Thora Birch *Alaska (1996) - Jessie Barnes *Peligro inminente (1994) - Sally Ryan Mae Whitman *Día de la Independencia (1996) - Patricia Whitmore *Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer (1994) - Casey Green Linda Blair *El exorcista II: El hereje (1977) - Regan MacNeil *El exorcista (1973) - Regan MacNeil versión Otros *Una segunda oportunidad (2013) - Ellen (Tracey Fairaway) *Mamá (2013) - Insertos *Oz, el poderoso (2013) - Bruja mala del Oeste (Mila Kunis) *G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) - Jinx (Elodie Yung) *Súper Volcán (2011) - Claire (MyAnna Buring) *Shame (2011) - Sissy Sullivan (Carey Mulligan) *Snow Flower and the Secret Fan (2011) - Nina Wei / Lily (Li Bingbing) *El guardián del zoológico (2011) - Stephanie (Leslie Bibb) (trailer) *¡Rendirse, jamás! (2011) - Amelia Davis (Mena Suvari) *Olas salvajes 2 (2011) - Pushy (Elizabeth Mathis) *Pase libre (2011) - Maggie (Jenna Fischer) *Los románticos (2010) - Lila Hayes (Anna Paquin) *Arthur y la guerra de los dos mundos (2010) - Princesa Selenia (Selena Gomez) *La mansión Wolfberg (2010) - Paulina (Brooke D'Orsay) *Muerte en la montaña (2010)- Parker O'Neil (Emma Bell) *El mensajero (2009) - Olivia Peterson (Samantha Morton) *Megafault (2009) - Dra. Amy Lane (Brittany Murphy) *Paper Man (2009) - Abby (Emma Stone) *Mi papá y nuestro mundo fantástico (2009) - Tricia Danielson (Nicole Ari Parker) *Viaje censurado: Cerve Pong (2009) - Katy (Julianna Guill) *Obsesión del pasado (2009) - Shelby Mercer (Mischa Barton) *Te amo, brother (2009) - Zooey Rice (Rashida Jones) *Diva adolescente (2008) - Josie (Linzey Cocker) *El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) - Dorothy Baker (Faune A. Chambers) *El juego del miedo V (2008) - Ashley (Laura Gordon) *Nick y Nora: Una noche de música y amor (2008) - Tris (Alexis Dziena) *¿Cómo sobrevivir a mi ex? (2008) - Sarah Marshall (Kristen Bell) *Jumper (2008) - Millie Harris (Rachel Bilson) *La casa de las conejitas (2008) - Joanne (Rumer Willis) *El gran Houdini (2007) - Benji McGarvie, Narración (ambos Saoirse Ronan) (Doblaje mexicano) *A través del universo (2007) - Prudence (T.V. Carpio) *Hannibal, el origen del mal (2007) - Lady Murasaki (Li Gong) *La hora del terror (2007) - Priscilla Wright (Brittany Curran) *Suburban Girl: Historias de Manhattan (2007) - Brett Eisenberg (Sarah Michelle Gellar) *Defensa diplomática (2006) - Asistente del Embajador *Aquamarine (2006) - Hailey Rogers (Joanna 'JoJo' Levesque) *El arte de la seducción (2006) - Audrey (Sophia Myles) *El culto siniestro (2006) - Hermana Rose (Molly Parker) (Doblaje de TV) *Poseidón (2006) - Jennifer Ramsey (Emmy Rossum) *Flicka (2006) - Katy McLaughlin (Alison Lohman) *Arthur y los minimoys (2006) - Princesa Zelenia (Madonna) *Hostal (2006) - Kana (Jennifer Lim) *La casa del lago (2006) - Mona (Lynn Collins) *La iniciación de Sarah (2006) - Sarah Goodwin (Mika Boorem) *Legaturi Bolnavicioase: Enfermos de amor (2006) - Kiki (Maria Popistasu) *Los come gusanos (2006) - Woody Forrester (Ty Panitz) *María Antonieta: La reina adolescente (2006) - Duquesa de Polignac (Rose Byrne) *Rápido y furioso: Reto Tokio (2006) - Neela (Nathalie Kelley) *Regreso a Halloweentown (2006) Marnie Piper (Sara Paxton) *American Pie: Campamento de bandas (2005) - Claire (Claire Titelman) Voces adicionales *American Pie 5: Carrera al desnudo (2006) - Tracy Sterling (Jessy Schram) *Capote (2005) - Laura Kinney (Allie Mickelson) *Kinky Boots (2005) - Nicola (Jemima Rooper) *Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz (2005) - Dorothy (Ashanti) *No es otra tonta película de comida (2005) - Natasha (Vanessa Lengies) *La ciudad del pecado (2005) - Becky (Alexis Bledel) *Voluntad de hielo (2005) - Shelby Singer (Sabrina Speer) *Euroviaje censurado (2004) - Jenny (Michelle Trachtenberg) *Million Dollar Baby (2004) - Maggie Fitzgerald (Hilary Swank) *Preparatoria Halloween (2004) - Marnie Piper (Kimberly J. Brown) *Una Navidad de locos (2004) - Blair Krank (Julie Gonzalo) *Distrito 13 (2004) - Lola (Dany Verissimo) *Wuthering Heights (2003) - Cate (Erika Christensen) *Identidad (2003) - Ginny (Clea DuVall) *Acuérdate de mí (2003) - Ilaria (Giulia Michelini) *Este cuerpo no es mío (2002) - Lulu (Alexandra Holden) *Austin Powers en Goldmember (2002) - Britney Spears (Britney Spears) *Curvas Peligrosas (2002) - Leah (Melissa Sagemiller) *Las locuras de Igby (2002) - Sookie (Claire Danes) *Nancy Drew (2002) - George (Lauren Birkell) *S1m0ne (2002) - Lainey Christian (Evan Rachel Wood) *Carrie (2002) - Carrie White niña (Jodelle Ferland) *Resident Evil (2002) - Reina Roja (Michaela Dicker) *Un amor para recordar (2002) - Jamie Sullivan (Mandy Moore) *Amélie (2001) - Amélie Poulain (Audrey Tautou) *Atila (2001) - Honoria (Kristy Mitchel) *Yo era rata (2001) - Lady Aurelia Ashington (Katie Blake) *Bailar hasta morir (2001) - Alyssa Lennox *Bebés traviesos (2001) - Tina Grant (voz) (Jenelle Meyrink) *Cocinando la vida (2001) - Maribel Naranjo (Tamara Mello) *Día de entrenamiento (2001) - Letty (Samantha Esteban) *Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple (2001) - Shirley Temple adolescente *Aquí en la Tierra (2000) - Samantha Cavanaugh (Leelee Sobieski) *Hermanastra del planeta raro (2000) - Ariel (Tamara Hope) *Pánico (2000) - Sarah Cassidy (Neve Campbell) *Qué raro (2000) - Jennifer (Britt Irvin) *10 cosas que odio de ti (1999) - Bianca Stratford (Larisa Oleynik) *Cambio de papeles (1999) - Annette Anderson (Shadia Simmons) *La casa en la montaña embrujada (1999) - Melissa Margaret Marr (Bridgette Wilson) *La morada inteligente (1999) - Angie Cooper (Katie Volding) *Lección mortal (1999) - Jo Lynn Jordan (Marisa Coughlan) *Pequeños genios (1999) - Lexi (Brianna/Brittany McConnell) *Sally Marshall no es una alienígena (1999) - Rhonnie Bronston (Thea Gumbert) *Soldado universal 2 (1999) - Hillary (Karis Paige Bryant) *Sueños de un asesino (1999) - Rebecca Cooper (Katie Sagona) *Zenon, la chica del Siglo XXI (1999) - Margie (Lauren Maltby) *Tres es multitud (1998) - Margaret Yang (Sara Tanaka) *Asesinos sustitutos (1998) - Stevie (Andrew J. Marton) *Perturbados (1998) (Doblaje original) - Betty Caldicott (Julie Patzwald) *Rush Hour: Una pareja explosiva (1998) - Soo Yung (Julia Hsu) *Cambio de sentimientos (1998) - Sarah Marshall (Shawna Waldron) *Tienes un e-mail (1998) - Anabelle Fox (Hallee Hirsh) *Bailando en la luna (1997) - Maddy Morrison (Natalie Vansier) (Redoblaje) *Blanca Nieves en el bosque negro (1997) - Blanca Nieves Lilly Hoffman (Monica Keena) *Querida, nos hemos encogido (1997) - Jenny (Allison Mack) *Arresto a domicilio (1996) - Stacy Beindorf (Amy Sakasitz) *El mejor de los deseos (1996) - Hayley Wheaton (Danielle Harris) *Un pícaro Robin Hood (1996) - Chelsea Stuart (Krystee Clark) *Ed (1996) - Liz (Doren Fein) *Matilda (1996) - Matilda (Mara Wilson) *Scream (1996) (Redoblaje) - Tatum Riley (Rose McGowan) *Bad Boys(1995)(Redoblaje) - Julie Mott (Téa Leoni) *Napoleón (1995) - Napoleón (Jamie Croft) *La princesita (1995) - Sara Crewe (Liesel Matthews) *La última cena(1995) - Heather (Bryn Erin) *Muerte súbita (1995) - Emily McCord (Whittni Wright) *Mundo acuático (1995) - Enola (Tina Majorino) *Un viernes de miedo (1995) - Anabelle Andrews (Gaby Hoffmann) *Mi querido presidente (1995) - Lucy Shepherd (Shawna Waldron) *Belleza Negra (1994) - Molly (Gemma Paternoster), Dolly (Keeley Flanders) *Entre dos amores (1994) - Meaghan Eastman (Jennifer Morrison) *La guerra (1994) - Lidia Simmons (Lexi Randall) *Ricky Ricón (1994) - Gloria (Stephi Lineburg) *Los pequeños traviesos (1994) - Darla (Brittany Ashton Holmes) *Por amor a Nancy (1994) - Nancy Walsh (Tracey Gold) *¿Quién ama a Gilbert Grape? (1993) - Ellen Grape (Mary Kate Schellhardt) *Jugada inocente (1993) - Josh Waitzkin (Max Pomeranc) *Honey I Blew Up the Kid (1992) - Adam Szalinski (Daniel Shalikar) *Supercop (1992) - Jessica Yang (Michelle Yeoh) *Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York (1992) - Kevin McAllister (Macaulay Culkin) *Terminator 2: El juicio final (1991) - Voces Adicionales *Doctor Hollywood (1991) - Emma (Amanda Junette Donatelli) *Cementerio de mascotas (1989) - Ellie Creed (Blaze Berdahl) *La cigüeña no espera (1988) - Mary (Jaclyn Bernstein) *Viernes 13 parte 6: Jason Vive (1986) - Nancy (Courtney Vickery) *Taxi Driver (1976) - Iris Steensma (Jodie Foster) Redoblaje *Star Trek: La nueva generación - Voces adicionales Series de TV [[Kristen Bell|'Kristen Bell']] *House of Lies - Jeannie Van Der Hooven (2012-presente) *Chica indiscreta - Chica Indiscreta / Ella misma (2007-2012) *Veronica Mars - Veronica Mars (2004-2007) Lindsay Lohan *Glee, buscando la fama - Ella misma *Ugly Betty - Kimmie Keegan *Celebrity Deathmatch - Ella misma Kristin Kreuk *La bella y la bestia - Catherine Chandler (2012-presente) *Smallville - Lana Lang (Temporada 7-8) (2007-2009) AnnaLynne McCord *90210 - Naomi Clark (2008-2013) *Cortes y puntadas - Eden Lord (2007-2009) Anneliese van der Pol *Es tan Raven - Chelsea Daniels *Disney Channel Games - Ella misma [[Mischa Barton|'Mischa Barton']] *O.C. Vidas ajenas - Marissa Cooper (2003-2006) *Celebrity Deathmatch - Mischa Barton Jennifer Love Hewitt *La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Vicky (2010) (Temporada 12) *Almas Perdidas- Melinda Gordon (Temporada 3-5) (2007-2010) Madeleine Martin *Mentes criminales - Lara Heathridge *Californication - Rebecca "Becca" Moody Georgina Sherrington *La peor bruja: La Facultad Abracadabra - Mildred Embrollo (2001-2002) *La bruja desastrosa - Mildred Embrollo (1998-2000) (Temporadas 1-2 y especial) Otros *Los demonios de Da Vinci - Lucrezia Doneti (2013- presente) *Hart of Dixie - Dra. Zoe Hart (Rachel Bilson) (2011-presente) *Sueños de Hollywood - Raquel Westbrook (Jewel Staite) *Level Up - Alexis (Jessica Matten) *La siguiente supermodelo americana - Nicole *Diarios de vampiros - Lexi (Arielle Kebbel) *Mad Men - Margaret "Peggy" Olson (Elisabeth Moss) Doblaje mexicano *Aprendiendo a vivir - Morgan Matthews (1ra voz) (Lindsay Ridgway) 1-2 (hasta ep. 23) (1993-2000) *Jericho - Heather Lisinski (Sprague Grayden) *Hechiceras - Jenny Gordon (1999) *El séptimo cielo - Lucy Camden (1996-2006) *Los Soprano - Medow Soprano (1999-2007) *Emily de Luna Nueva - Emily Byrd Starr (Martha MacIsaac) (1ra voz.) (1998-2000) *That 70's Show - Jackie Burkhart (1998-2006) *El mundo secreto de Alex Mack - Alex Mack (Larisa Oleynik) *¿Le temes a la oscuridad? - Stacy Cooper ("El Relato del apartamento 214"), Amiga de Kelly ("El Relato del Bosque del Vigía") *Malibu Shores - Nina Gerard (1996) *iCarly - Missy, Voces Adicionales *Popular - Brooke McQueen (Leslie Bibb) (1999-2001) *Nuestra generación - Meg Pryor (Brittany Snow) (2002-2005) *Drake & Josh - Voces adicionales *Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo - Connie (2da voz) (Jennifer Tisdale) (2009) *Grey's Anatomy - Paramédico Hannah (Christina Ricci) en el episodio "Es el Fin del Mundo Parte I " y "Es el Fin del Mundo (Tal como lo conocemos) Parte II" *La bruja desastrosa - Mildred Embrollo (1998-2000) (Temporadas 1-2) *Tierras altas - Juliette Weybourne (2000) *Miénteme (Lie to me) - Voces adicionales *La teoría del Big Bang - Christy Vanderbel (Brooke D'Orsay) (2007), Agente Especial Angela Paige (Eliza Dushku) (2010) *Roseanne - Becky Conner (Lecy Goranson y Sarah Chalke) *El rey de Queens - Julie Patterson (Julie Benz) (Temp 1 Cap 20) (1999) *Las chicas Gilmore - Tana Schrick (Olivia Hack) (2003-2004) *Kamen Rider: Los caballeros dragón - Case/Siren *Freaks and Geeks - Cindy Sanders (Natasha Melnick) (1999-2000) *Crapston Villas - Sam (1995-1997) *La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Rebecca Ellison (Mattie Hawkinson) (2010) *Esposas desesperadas - Kayla Scavo (Rachel G. Fox) (Temporadas 3 y 4) *Cortes y puntadas - Fluffer (Marnette Patterson) (Temp 1 Cap 4) *Mentes criminales - Trish Davenport / Cheryl Davenport (Elisabeth Harnois) / Molly Grandin / Voces adicionales Anime *Sakura Card Captors - Sakura Kinomoto *Digimon Adventure - Kari Kamiya, Salamon/Gatomon/Angewomon *Dragon Ball - Upa (2ª voz), Tsuno *Dragon Ball Z - Marron (hija de Krilin) *Dragon Ball GT - Marron (hija de Krilin) *Doraemon - Shizuka Minamoto *Guerreros Samurai - Juli *Saber Marionette J - Lima *Saber Marionette J Again - Lima *Saber Marionette J to X - Lima *Saber Marionette R - Lima *Hamtaro - Laura Haruna *Slam Dunk - Haruko Akagi *Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? - Insertos *Sailor Moon - Rini Tsukino/Sailor Chibimoon/Black Lady, Voces adicionales *Naruto - Tayuya, Hokuto *Bakugan - Julie Makimoto *Crayon Shin-chan - Señorita Poppi *Los Caballeros de Kodai - Kukuri *Cazadores de duendes - Ritsuko *El paraíso de Hello Kitty - Kitty *Kimba, el león blanco - Kimba *Yu-Gi-Oh! - Leon von Schroeder *Zatch Bell - Tia *Pokémon - Tammy (temporada 5), Oficial Jenny (temporada 8-11), Mariah, Luna, Solidad (temporada 9), Candice (temporada 12, 1ra voz), Úrsula (temporada 13), Erina (temporada 15, un loop), Voces adicionales *Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z - Bombón *Bailando con vampiros - Neri *Mars, el exterminador - Muse *Bleach - Ryo Kunieda, Muñeco de B *Beast Fighter - Maria Tengai *Tico y sus amigos - Nanami (Naomi) Simpson *F.c.u.a - Sunny *Blue Submarine No. 6 - Miutio *Agent Aika - Rie Petoriyacowa *Martian Successor Nadesico: el príncipe de la oscuridad - Yukina Shirato Series animadas Kath Soucie * 101 dálmatas: la serie - Cadpig (2da voz, dos caps.) * Pepper Ann - Cissy Rooney Otros *Las Chicas Superpoderosas - Bombón *Locos dieciséis - Nikki Wong y Narración (doblaje mexicano) *Madeline - Nona *Las aventuras de Pippi Longstocking - Annika Settergren *Hulk: El hombre increíble - Taylor *Recreo - Gretchen (temporadas más recientes) *Aventuras en pañales - Kimi Finster (algunos eps.) *La vida y obra de Juniper Lee - Lila *Creepie - Chris-Alicia Hollyruler *Rocket Power - Reggie Rocket *Las tres mellizas - Ana, Elena, Teresa *La pequeña Lulú - Anita (serie animada del 2000, doblaje para Cartoon Network) *Mona la vampira - Mona Parker (1ra voz, 1ra y 2da temporada) *Los pequeños Looney Tunes - Lola Bunny *Sabrina, la brujita - Sabrina Spellman *Rolie Polie Olie - Olie *El autobús mágico - Wanda *Lilo & Stitch: la serie - Gretchen y Penny Proud *Star Wars: Guerras Clonicas - Padme Amidala *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Padme Amidala y Voces adicionales *Ever After High - Briar Beauty *Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo - Jackie *Pepper Ann - Amber (un cap.) *Ben 10 - Estudiante de Bancroft *Bananas en pijama - Lula *El Circo de Jojo - Jojo *La familia Proud - Penny Proud *Linterna Verde: La serie animada - Lady Catherine *Las locuras de Andy - Jen Larkin (Temp. 2-3) *Súper sergio - Sarai (1ra voz) *Carl al Cuadrado - Chloe *La Pantera Rosa y sus hijos - Chatta *Franklin - Caracol *Guerreros míticos - Perséfone *Grafitos (Stickin' Around) - Stacy Stickler *Kappa Mikey - Voces adiconales *Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse - Nikki *Las aventuras de Tom y Jerry - Voces adicionales *Los Simpson - Allison Taylor (Winona Ryder) (episodio 204) *¡Oye Arnold! - Timberly Johanssen (primera voz) *Mi Osito - Emily *Bob el constructor - Dizzy (algunos capítulos) *Spider-Man - Maria Taina Elizando *El Pequeño Rey Macius - Rey Macius *Hora de aventura - Gente desnuda (ep. 30) *MAD - Voces Diversas (desde 4ta temporada) Películas animadas Cathy Cavadini *Las chicas superpoderosas: Baile siniestro - Bombón *Las Chicas Superpoderosas Reinan - Bombón *Las Chicas Superpoderosas: Noche buena, niña mala - Bombón *Las Chicas Superpoderosas: la película - Bombón Candace Hutson *La tierra antes del tiempo IV: En busca de la tierra de las brumas - Cera *La tierra antes del tiempo III: El tiempo de la gran entrega - Cera *La tierra antes del tiempo II: La gran aventura - Cera *Un cuento de Navidad (1996)- Alex Kate Higgins *Ever After High: Día de los corazones sinceros - Briar Beauty *Ever After High: A Tale of Two Tales - Briar Beauty Otros *Rio - Perla (Anne Hathaway) (trailer) *Barbie y las tres mosqueteras - Viveca *Barbie en una aventura de sirenas - Fallon *Barbie: Moda mágica en París - Grace *Barbie en una aventura de sirenas 2 - Fallon *Los ositos cariñositos en el país de las maravillas - Alicia *Anastasia - Anastasia (joven) *Jack y Jill en Villajuguete - Jill *Los gatos no bailan - Darla Dimple *Ferngully 2: El rescate mágico - Budgie *Leyendas del viento del norte - Ana *Tom y Jerry: El cascanueces - Tuffy *Atlantis: El regreso de Milo - Audrey *La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp - Anette *Open Season 3 - Giselita *La película de la familia Proud - Penny Proud *Recreo - Gretchen *101 dálmatas de Vacaciones - Cadpig *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Padme Admidala *Un cuento de Navidad - Alex *La víspera de Navidad-Squeek *Frosty regresa- Holly *Rudolph, el pequeño reno - Dolly y Pistolita *Daria: ¿Es hora de ir a la universidad? - Quinn Morgendorffer (2 dialogos) Películas de anime *Super Fortaleza Espacial: Macross - Lynn Minmay *Kiki: Entregas a domicilio - Kiki *Sakura Card Captors: La carta sellada - Sakura Kinomoto *Naruto la película: ¡Batalla ninja en la tierra de la nieve! - Koyuki Kazahana/Princesa Fuun *Heroes Pokemon: Latios y Latias - Oakley *Pokemon: Lucario y el misterio de Mew - Lady Eileen *Doraemon: Nobita y el dinosaurio - Shizuka Minamoto *Doraemon: Nobita y los siete brujos - Shizuka Minamoto *Dragon Ball: La leyenda del dragón Shenlong - Pansy *Dragon Ball: Una aventura mística - Upa *Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Marron Telenovelas brasileñas Mariana Ximenes *La casa de las siete mujeres - Rosario (2003) *Chocolate con pimienta - Ana Francisca (2003-2004) *América - Raíssa (2005) *Cobras y lagartos - Bel (2006) *Paraíso tropical - Sonia (2007) *Guerra de los Sexos - Juliana (2012-2013) Regiane Alves *Lazos de familia - Clara (2000-2001) *Mujeres apasionadas - Doris (2003) *La mestiza - Belinha - (2004) *Páginas de la vida - Alice (2006-2007) Tainá Müller *Insensato corazón - Paula (2011) *Encantadoras - Liara (2012) *Flor del Caribe - Ludmila (2013) Débora Falabella *Niña moza - Niña Moza (2006) *Dos caras - Júlia (2007-2008) Nathalia Dill *Escrito en las estrellas - Victória (Viviana) / Valentina (2010) *Avenida Brasil - Débora Magalhães Queirós (2012) Tania Khalill *Fina estampa - Letícia Fernandes Prado (2011-2012) *India, una historia de amor - Duda (2009) Otros *El clon - Khadija (Carla Díaz) (2001-2002) *Terra Esperanza - María (Priscila Fantin) (2002-2003) *Belíssima - Cris (Marcela Valente) (2005-2006) *Vidas opuestas - Joana (Maytê Piragide) (2006-2007) *La Guerrera - Heloísa Sampaio Alencar (Helô) (Giovanna Antonelli) (2012-2013) *Rastros de Mentiras - Alejandra Reyes (María Maya) (2013-2014) Dramas coreanos *Dream High: Sueña sin límites - Shi Kyung Jin *Big - Gil Da-ran *Eres guapísimo - Go Mi Nyu, Go Mi Nam, Insertos Videojuegos *Fable II - Rose *El autobús mágico: Explora el sistema solar (1994) - Wanda *Dance Central - Emilia y Aubrey *Need For Speed: The Run - Sam Harper *Kinect Sports: Season Two - Locutor de Esqui *Dance Central 2 - Emilia, Aubrey, Jaryn *Dance Central 3 - Emilia *League of Legends - Ashe, Quinn, Lulu y Voces adicionales *Injustice: Gods Among Us - Gatúbela Dirección de doblaje *Waiting City *Al otro lado de las vías *The Resident *Snow Flower and the Secret Fan *La pandilla de Olsen Junior rockea *La pandilla de Olsen Junior y el ladrón maestro *La pandilla de Olsen Junior y el secreto del oro negro *La pandilla de Olsen Junior y el submarino *La bella y la bestia (2012) 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Antigua - Made in Spanish *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Auditel *C2 Media - AB Grabaciones *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Intertrack *Estudios Candiani - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *Fandango *Ki Audio *Larsa *Macías TV - Román Sound *MADE Productions *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. '' *Optimedia Productions *Producciones Salgado *SDI Media de México - ''Prime Dubb *Sebastians El Foro *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sonomex *SPG Studios Inc. *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Maquinas *The Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Top Audio *Voltaic Studios México Comerciales *Osito Bimbo (Pan Bimbo) *Anuncios y voz de Televisa Canal 5 "En tu mismo canal" (1995-1997) *Anuncios, spots y voz de Cartoon Network *Chicky (Kentucky Fried Chicken) *Juguetes Mattel (Barbie, Polly Pocket, Bratz) *Anuncios navideños del IMSS (Diciembre de 1995) *Crema Vitacilina (con el lema: "Ah, que buena medicina") *Cremas Hinds *Aromatizantes Air Wick *Comericiales de la empresa de cosmeticos Garnier de L'Oréal (2012-2013) *B.B Cream *Lactacyd Cortometrajes *Serena - Serena (Jennifer Garner) (2012) Enlaces externos * Twitter de Cristina Hernández * Crsitina Hernández - Los diez locutores * Entrevista a Padmé Amidala - SWR-FCP * Entrevista en YouTube Parte 1 * Entrevista en YouTube Parte 2 * Cristina Hernandez Winter fest Trivia * Cristina ha doblado a dos personajes que fueron interpretados por la seiyu Kae Araki, estos son Kari Kamiya de Digimon y Rini/Sailor Chibimoon de Sailor Moon. * También ha doblado tres personajes que son interpretados por Megumi Hayashibara, estos son Lima en las sagas de Saber Marionette, Nanami Simpson en Tico y sus amigos y Hello Kitty en El paraíso de Hello Kitty *El artículo de Cristina Hernández en Wikipedia es otro de los pocos sobrevivientes al borrado masivo de actores de doblaje mexicanos en aquella página. * Cristina comparte algunos personajes con Vanessa Garcel: ** Cristina es la voz base de Rini / Sailor Chibimoon en Sailor Moon, mientras que Vanessa la dobló en sus primeras apariciones y en las películas. ** Cristina también es la voz base de Bombón en Las Chicas Superpoderosas, mientras que Vanessa la sustituyó por dos episodios debido a su embarazo. ** Cristina también fue la voz inicial de Mildred Embrollo en la serie La peor bruja, pero Vanessa la dobló el resto de la serie, sin embargo Cristina retoma el personaje en el spin-off La Peor Bruja: La Facultad Abracadabra. ** Cristina Hernandez reemplazo a Vanessa Garcel en la pelicula Atlantis: El regreso de Milo en el personaje de Audrey Rocio Ramirez * También comparte algunos personajes con María Fernanda Morales: ** Cristina dobló a Kimi en algunos episodios de Rugrats, mientras que María Fernanda es la voz base del personaje. ** También doblaron a Lola Bunny en Looney Tunes: Cristina la dobló en Los pequeños Looney Tunes, mientras que María Fernanda la dobló en la película Space Jam: El juego del siglo. ** María Fernanda dobló a Marnie Piper (Kimberly J. Brown), en las dos primeras películas de la saga Halloweentown, a lo que Cristina la sustituyó en las dos últimas películas de la saga, además destaca que la voz del personaje no cambió desde la tercera película (Preparatoria Halloween) a la cuarta película (Regreso a Halloweentown), en la cual la actiz original es cambiada por la actriz Sara Paxton. Hern%C3%A1ndez Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Intérpretes